Let's settle this
by crimsonamber
Summary: Mikan, Rukia and Sakura is the most popular girls in school. Even though, they can’t escape problems and rivalry. Will they survive their so-called living hell high school life with their most hated guys in school? Or it will end up in something else?IXR
1. The Encounter

Let's Settle This

Disclaimer: I only own my mind and imagination!

I don't own bleach, CCS and GA! I wish I did. If I did , I would'nt end up writing a fanfic. Hope you'll find this somewhat interesting!. This is my very first fanfic. So please , have mercy, if it sucks, don't rubbed it on my face. Thanks. But I do appreciate your honesty.

* * *

Summary:

Mikan, Rukia and Sakura is the most popular girls in school. Even though, they can't escape problems and rivalry. Will they survive their so-called living hell high school life with their most hated guys in school? Or it will end up in something else?

ichiruki , sakusyao & natsumikan

* * *

. The Encounter .

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP!!"

"Mou , im still sleepy alarm clock-san!." Said the brunette haired girl

"Mikan-chan , c'mon , get up or else we're gonna be late again!" yelled the girl with auburn haired girl with a beautiful emerald eyes while preparing their breakfast

"Hai, hai! Sakura-chan" she said sleepily "just let me sleep for fiv- OWW! . who threw that pillow?" Mikan open her eyes revealing her amber eyes searching for the one who threw the pillow to her face

"Haha! C'mon Mikan-chan , get up, for goodness sake!. I don't want another detention!" shouted back the raven haired girl sitting in the bed beside Mikan's . she marched off to the table and sat "I'm going to eat your food now!. Yum!."

"HEY!!. Okay , okay! I'm getting ready see!?" said Mikan while changing her clothes " just don't eat my precious bacon!"

After very few minutes mikan run out of the bathroom and sat beside rukia grabbing ' her bacon ' and stuff it in her mouth. Rukia was not even surprised by her movements, in fact she knew that's the only thing that will get mikan on moving. She laughed hard at mikan but not only her ..

"That was really fast!. You really like foods, don't you?." Said Sakura while laughing at her friend

"Yeap! Opcortch!" Mikan replied with mount full of bacons

"And all the nutrients goes to her boobs! Haha!" Rukia blurted out while laughing "Ne, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan swallowed all the bacons inside her mouth and drink her milk. She glared at Rukia and pointed her finger at her face.

"How rude Rukia-neechan! Or should I say 'obaa-san?'" mikan teased and sticked her tongue out. Sakura on the other hand stopped the two from arguing. She was always the peace maker. She sighed.

"Okay you two , don't fight in front of the food" she said calmly.the two stop and give a "hmp" while facing opposite side. She succeeded again but then it hit her , it was almost time and their gonna be late again.

"C'mon guys! Its almost bell , Jinno-sensei will get us to detention again" she said while running out of the room. The two also went out after Sakura. They locked the door and run like there's no tomorrow. Their dorm are near the school.

The three girls run out of the dorm and go straight to the school. They wore the same Isshin high school uniform. The blouse is plain white with necktie. The skirt was also black and inches above the knee. They wear loose socks and black school shoes. Their leather bags are the same provided by the school.

The Isshin high school is known in sports. Many of the students were scholars because they are good in certain sports but most of the students are filthy rich to enroll in this school. Though it's a sports school they also excel in academics. This school was full of popular personalities in sports. many of the college schools offer the students here scholarship when they reach college.

It is also one of the most expensive,big and beautiful school in Tokyo. The school ground was divided into different buildings. It have large fields for each sports. The dormitory is also inside the school ground. There are 6 dorms for the first years, second years and third years students. The dormitory of the boys and girls are separated to avoid 'accidents'. Each dormitory are near their year assigned building. They are only allowed to go outside whenever they have the teacher's permission and their IDs.

Let's get on with our heroines shall we? Mikan, Rukia and Sakura are three of the most popular and rich kid in the school. They were known for their abilities, nobility and of course the beauty they have. Every student in the school looks up to them specially the boys as well as the girls. They are popular but not perfect.

Sakura Mikan, a sophomore, she is 16 years old girl with brunette hair that reach up to her bottom but always wore them in high ponytail and beautiful amber eyes. She has a petite body with fair skin and not so small bust, or should I say, huge. She is the grand daughter of the owner of the known Sakura fashion company. She is expected to run this in the future. But for now she was a normal high school girl whose hobby is to play volley ball. She is the ace player of the team for her great play. She was not only intended for volley ball but also other sports.

Kinomoto Sakura, also a sophomore and 16years old. She has a shoulder length auburn hair and pair of emerald eyes that can attract anyone. Her features were very gently and calm. She has a great body curve and tan skin due to cheerleading practices. Her father runs the Nadeshiko modeling company. This was named after her deceased mother who was a very famous model when she was alive. Sakura sometimes was asked to be a model.

Lastly is Kuchiki Rukia, also a sophomore and 16 years old. Her shoulder length raven hair and her beautiful and unusual violet yes capture every man in the campus. She had a beautiful skin that's as white as snow. Her petite body that has the perfect curves a woman should have. Though she is short, her legs is unbelievably nice and slender. She was known for her great skills in sword or judo. Though she may not look like it, she is the master of the judo club. The Kuchiki is known to be the richest family in Japan. They owned many companies. Different companies. She doesn't have any mother or father, only her brother-in-law took care of her after her sister died.

The three of them had been friend since like, forever. Thanks to their family connection they always see each other. With that they became close and never been apart. They teased and argue but they never ever broken their strong bond. now, let"s get on with the story.

the girls run as fast as they could until they reached their respective classroom. They opened the door and saw everyone on their seat. Of course, they were late, again.

" Gome sensei! Were late again!" said Sakura while panting. Mikan run to her side and tripped herself and landed flat on the ground. "oow,oww."

'oh great' Rukia thought as she arrived after the two. She was always calm and firm.

"what an entrance Mikan-chan!" said the teacher with blonde hair and very attractive face. He was now going near the three girls who seem to be in shock "i'm thinking on doing that tomorrow!"

"NARUMI?!" the three screamed in the same time. Sakura's hand was on her mouth, Mikan stood up as she saw him and Rukia, well,

"th-th-the hell are you doing here you perv?!" rukia asked angrily

"Ara, you seemed to be not pleased to see me, Rukia-chan!" he replied happily "I will be your homeroom teacher for this year, isn't it great?!"

"Not really" she replied coldly "But its nice to see you."

He was surprised when Mikan jump on him like a child who saw a mascot. She hug him and greeted him. She was very familiar with their new teacher.

"kyaaa! Narumi-niichan!" screamed Mikan with joy, he pinch his face to see if he was really real "Your real! Yay! Its true! This is so great. I don't like Jin-jin very much" she pouted

"oh, don't be like that Mikan-chan, he's a very god teacher" he replied while patting her head " I really missed you a lot! You three"

"we miss you too Narumi-sempai, its been so long when we last saw each other" Sakura said giving his sempai that nostalgic smile she always had "I really did'nt expect to see you soon. Specially in here"

"well, here I am!" he said proudly. But then a not so familiar voice shouted at them.

"hey, stop that disgusting scene their" said an arrogant orange hair boy. 'he really stands out' Narumi thought " save it for later brats"

"Ara, Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry, do you like to start the lessons now?" asked Narumi politely but seemed to be teasing his student. But then he was surprised to see the eraser flying at the boy. It was about to his head but he dodged it and hit completely at the boy behind him.

"What the hell is your problem Kuchiki?" he groaned "damn that sure will hurt if it hits me, but that's thousand years more for that to happen"

"You're the problem asshole! You fuckin' called us disgusting and brats" Rukia replied furiously "damn you to hell Kurosaki ichigo! I'll beat you up, I tell you!"

"Ha! I told you that wil never happened midget" Ichigo replied. He stood up from his seat and went near rukia. Well, for the students this was scary, but for Narumi, this was damn fascinating "Your just a girl who acts tough!"

"Why you!" she shouted back " You're the one who act high and mighty, idiot!"

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Brat"

"Pig"

"Shorty"

"Ugly"

"Okay you two, stop swearing for god's sake" Narumi finally stop the two students who were bickering non-stop infront of him and the class "Ichigo-kun , Rukia-chan, go to your respective seats now, we will be starting the class."

The two of them followed Narumi and went to their seat. Rukia settled in her chair and put her bag behind her. She got her notebook and pen and put it on her table. She was too irritated with what just happened. Even her friends can see that. She turned and glared at Ichigo who just gave her a smirk.

"Arg. Darn that ugly bastard" said Rukia while clenching her fist "I so hate him!"

"Now, now Rukia-chan. Don't mind him. Aren't you used to him? Im used in you two fighting." Sakura giggled "but you two really know each other long time."

"oh yeah! Ichigo-kun has been our friend since elementary." Remarked Mikan " And you two had been fighting ever since! "

"You don't need to remind me that. I cursed the day I met that carrot-top" Yukia replied in defeat "well, not much"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.E. class

"Okay, here comes the idiots!" said an annoyed Mikan " All the girl are all googly and drooly over those two, cheh, specially to that perverted Hyuuga."

"For the first time I agree with you Mikan-chan" Rukia said while nodding " well, seems like Sakura is the one who never got grudge on anyone"

"I dislike fights, so as long as its possible. Im staying away from such." Sakura laughed. But then they were surprised by a sudden outburst of Mikan. This stop the whole thing happening in the gym. All the people in the gym look at Mikan.

"OUCH!" Mikan cried "fuck up Hyuuga! I know you did that on pupose you idiot!" she shouted at a certain raven boy who was playing basketball. She rubbed her face that was hit by the ball earlier. She threw the ball back at natsume hard but he caught it in his hand.

"no I didn't polkadots" the boy replied cooly "your face is just a natural ball magnet"

"NATSUME!" she screamed while running towards him "your dead meat when I catch you!"

They start running all over the gym nonstop. Mikan was really pissed, who wouldn't?if you got hit by a ball, not just a ball, but a basketball. They run and run until Mikan was out of breath. She caught him and grabs him by his shirt but she too tired to do 'tortures'.

"Waaah! My feet hurts! This is all your fault!" she shouted "Be thankful im too tired of running i-don't-know-how-long after you!"

"It's not like I told you to run after me, baka!" Natsume smirked. He released himself from the grip of mikan on his shirt and wave at her "Ja ne, polkadots"

XXXXXXXXXX

Natsume and Ichigo went out the gym and changed. The two prince who were stalked by large crowd of girls were now by themselves. These two are just like our three girls, in short, they are heart throbs. The excel in anything and had lots of money. But not to mention, they are absolutely, with no doubts , handsome.

Kurosaki Ichigo, he's a sophomore. A dedicated soccer player slash Shakespeare's fan. He has a bright spiky orange hair that stands out even he's in a million of crowd. He has pair of amber eyes that can melt anyone who looks into them. He has toned body, and tan skin. He doesn't smile too much and always had frowned eyes brows. He likes reading works of Shakespeare, maybe for his inspiration? Anyway, he's the son of the owner of the school. Kurosaki Isshin. He have two little sisters, they are twins.

Hyuuga Natsume, the so-called prodigy, he's also a sophomore. He's good in everything. In sports, academics, even with girls mind you. He's a raven haired guy with this pair of crimson eyes that girls can't get enough. his features was very, very handsome and charming. But his coldness was part of him. This doesn't stop the fan girls on stalking on him. His very well toned body was perfect, it was any girl and uhm, guy, could wish for. Its like he was perfect but then, on the other hand, had a cocky attitude that a 'certain' girl couldn't stand(If you know whom I meant). His family owned the infamous designer brand "Alice".

"Its quite loud outside! Arg, go tell your fans club to lie-low for now" Ichigo commented

"Its not only mine you idiot" Natsume replied "some are yours too, look" he pointed out th girls who were screaming 'Ichigo's name'.

"I don't get it. Are they even having class. They always follows us around." Natsume just shrugged and signal him he's going out. He then nooded and went out the changing room and face the crazy mob infront of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am so pissed!" Mikan muttered as they walk in the corridor. It was their lunch time they are now heading the cafeteria.

"Calm down Mikan-chan, you're burning!" Rukia sneered to Mikan "you might fire the whole school with that"

"Oh c'mon Rukia-chan, it's not like you haven't felt like this before!" Mikan replied hastily "Your blood is boiling whenever you and Ichigo-kun had fights, speak for youself!"

"Cheh. I know. But would you just calm down a bit."

"She right Mikan-chan. It's not worth it you know. He's just teasing you" Sakura said calmly. She's like the sister figure here! "just forget itor you'll spoil your appetite"

"Never that would happen" she smug. They laugh at her, Rukia said something about her being a pig, she whined, they laugh. They talked about different stuff until they reach the cafeteria. They passed familiar faces, others greeted them, others just ignore their presence but they didn't mind.

This time Sakura was teling her story to her two bestfriend. She was too in to it that she didn't notice guy infront of her. She bumped at him and fell on the floor. There were stuffs scattered on the ground, Mikan help Sakura up.

"Heyyy, watch where you're going" she said dusting of her skirt "it might happen again if you don't"

"It's not my fault, you're the one who's in the way!" a chocolate hair guy with beautiful amber eyes said arrogantly "Now get lost, klutz" he gathered his books and left. All of the students who were watching from afar were stunned by his cocky actions. Though the girls though his cute, the guys got their blood boiling for him to act that way to their 'Sakura-chan'. But what is more stunning is her outbreak.

" W-ww-what the FUCK! You cocky bastard! How dare you tell that to me! You didn't even bother to apologize! It's your damn fault for not looking where your going. It's not like we're gonna be the one to move!. Darn ugly bastard!" She was shaking, letting all her anger out. "I have never, ever met anyone whose as rude as you!"

"Well, im sorry for being rude. At least im not as clumsy as you" with that he left the angry Sakura who seems to kill him with just her looks. Everyone were jawdropped of what just had occurred a minute ago. It look as if it wasn't registering in their minds. Then someone finally spoke

"Did Sakura-chan just.."

"I think she did…"

"That sure got the devil out of Sakura-chan, ne?" a voice came out of nowhere behind Mikan. She was startled and look who the person is.

"Uwaaa! Narumi-sensei, don't go scaring me like that!" she complained while holding her chest "well, it sure did! This is the first time I've seen her so, mad"

"Sakura-chan never like person like that you know" Narumi explained to Mikan with matter-of-fact tone

"How did you know?" asked Mikan curiously "well, that's kinda obvious, he's kinda cocky"

"Because" answered Narumi seriously. Mikan waited for his explanation. Looking at him like she's about to here a very important fact "I just know!. Ain't I great?!"

Mikan sweat dropped by this and then Rukia hit him in the head. It was a surprise attack, they didn't know she was listening. She faced her friends still shaking. She closed her eyes and breathe deep.

'Inhale, exhale, okay Sakura. Calm down!' she thought

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Rukia worriedly "and here we are, just talking a while ago about how you will not get in any fights"

"He's an exemption!" she replied, but more calmly now " I can't help it, he got to arrogant infront of me. I did even said any bad remarks on him, then he said that? How dare him!"

"I know Sakura-can. But just forget him. This day really sucked!" Rukia exclaimed "first we got late and been greet by him (pointing at narumi). Then I got in argument with ichigo, then mikan got hit by a ball on her face, now this? Such rough day!"

"You're right Rukia-chan!" Mikan agreed "wait, seeing Narumi-sensei is bad?"

Rukia just look at her and shooked her head. "so are we gonna eat or what?!" Mikan announced!

"Yah, let's eat" said Rukia going after Mikan.

"Are you going too sempai?" asked Sakura

"Yup. Sure!" replied narumi "oh. And call me sensei. Im a teacher here after all"

"Okay, sensei!"

* * *

Okay! So how was it? Hoped you like it! I felt like mixing the characters from my fave animes, well, if it didn't turn out good, im really sorry!. I'll do better next time. I've never post any story here before. Please review!!. Domo arigatou minna-sama!!

ooOXdaiXOoo


	2. Triple Triple Trouble

**Let's Settle This**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these animes.

_Author's Note:_

_Here's the chapter two! I'm really sorry if I sucked. But continue reading! Thank you! I'll try to improve on making these things. _

_Thank you for the review! I'm really happy that someone's reading this. I don't care if its just one, it give me will to move on with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Triple Triple Trouble**

The days just passed by so easily. Everyday was the same normal days where in they go to school and listen to their teacher nonstop for 7 hours each day. It was boring however it was still fun being able to hang out and talk with their friends.

Sakura and Mikan just got out the school. Since Rukia have practice in the dojo, and the two of them have nothing to do they decided to go back their dorm.

"I'm so tired!" whined Mikan

"We didn't even do anything tiring for today Mikan-chan. We only sat and listened to lessons the whole day!" Sakura clarified to her friend.

"That is exhausting Sakura-chan, especially the math problems. I really hate those!" she defended herself. She saw Sakura nodded because she also hated math. They've always sucked at that subject even Rukia. "Soooo, wanna go to the onsen, huh?"

"I think that's a great idea but I think it's better if Rukia-chan is with us. I know she will like to go too after her 'physically tiring' training" she made her point to Mikan that she was mentally tired. They were.

They went to the dojo where Rukia was training. She was the Judo master that's why she can't be absent in their practices. She was the one who taught the members the moves and techniques in Judo. As the two arrived at the place, they saw Rukia doing an intense practice. The members was now no where to be found. She was the only one left in the dojo. She was practicing by herself. Her movements were so smooth and very graceful. Her beautiful white sword was swinging with all force but still looked very refined. Her every move was swift and very stunning. She was like dancing in the moon, without any gravity, her feet was not like even touching the ground. This sight made Sakura and Mikan amazed. Of course they knew how great the swordsmanship of Rukia was, it was marvelous. But what they saw right before their eyes was just too beautiful and really incredible.

They didn't notice that time had passed not after Rukia stopped. She walked out the dojo and closed the doors. She was surprised to her two friends standing in front of her.

"Sakura-chan, Mikan-chan, what are you two doing here? Did you wait for me?" Rukia asked curiously the two girls.

"Rukia-chan!! That was amazing. Your moves were so smooth and everything." Said Mikan while imitating Rukia's moves earlier but failed. Instead she looked as if a child playing with an imaginary sword.

"You look funny doing that Mikan-chan! " Rukia laughed at her friend. Mikan pouted and mumbled 'meanie'

"I'm just kidding Mikan-chan." She said warmly "So what business you two have for me?"

"Uhm, we were supposed to ask you earlier to go to the onsen but we didn't like to disturb you so we decided to wait until your finished and we enjoyed watching you!" explained Sakura

"It's fine with me! So wanna go now?"

As they walk in the dark way in the school ground they talked about many things. Like how Mikan and Sakura was mentally tired. Rukia laughed because Mikan started telling how hard the problems and her face looked like it wants to kill in frustration. When they reached the bath house it was empty.

"That's unexpected." Said Sakura blankly "I thought this onsen was always full packed."

"Lucky!" cheered Mikan "I can't believe we'll be the only one here"

"Me neither. But what the heck! Let's go in!" Rukia said happily. She opened the door and greeted the lady on the counter. "Hi! ano, kombangwa!"

"Hello there! Enjoy your stay! Oh, here's the key for the locker and the changing room is that way. " said the lady to the three girls.

"Okay. Thank you!" they bowed and went in the changing room.

The three girls opened the locker that was given to each of them. They stripped off their garments and wrapped the towel around their bodies. They made sure that it was properly secure so it will not fall. Their hair was in messy bun. After getting done, they went off to the hot spring.

"Oh my, this feels so great." Said Rukia in satisfaction. She sat near the rocks and leaned on it to relax herself. She shut her eyes and feel the hot water against her sore skin.

"I really like onsen! It makes me feel so calm." Said Mikan calmly while tapping the water.

"Your right, this makes all my worries go away." Replied Sakura "Rukia-chan are you going to have match again?"

"Why'd you asked?" Rukia looked at her friend questioning look.

"It's because you stayed so late in the dojo earlier. That's why I thought you might have one" she explained

"Uhm, yeah, I think. But I'm not thinking of using that skill yet. I'm haven't master it yet and if I perform it I want to use my sword. Not the wooden one." She replied

"Would it be ugly if you use wooden sword?" asked mikan

"Well you could say that. The presence of the sword is the secret that's why it looks dazzling. Without it, it's not perfect"

"I see! Well, I'm honored that I saw even a glimpse of Rukia-chan's own skill!" cheered Sakura

"Me too!" said Mikan

"Stop flattering me guys! Look, my head is about to explode. Oh my!" she cheered in her high school girl tone. She was holding her cheek that looked as if she was too shy.

"Oh please! We're not praising you, okay?" mocked Mikan. "Ugh, Rukia-chan's acting all girly-girly again Sakura-chan!"

"Oh don't pretend. Earlier you were just too amazed of me Mikan-chan! You're even imitating my moves!" she teased Mikan more making her more annoyed. she loved seeing her pissed but she know her limits. And of course, don't forget 'Sakura to the rescue!'

"Hoeeee! Stop it you two. You're arguing again. You never let a day pass without you two arguing" Sakura stopped the two, again.

"We're just having fun, right Mikan-chan?" Rukia grinned at Mikan.

"Yup! I love this idiot! I love you both!" Mikan hug her two friends. She put them in tight embrace.

"Mikan-chan—we're—about—to—die—here!" Sakura whimpered because her embrace was too tight.

"I'm sorry!" she cried an apology to the two who we're catching their breath.

"I almost died there! Your boobs are suffocating us, baka!" Rukia sneered at her. Sakura nodded and laughed. Mikan whined at the reaction of Sakura. She was about to hug them again but stopped by the foot of Rukia on her face.

"I hate you" She murmured while half of her face was in the water. But the she shot up again that startled the two. "Hey, hey, what time does this closes? We didn't ask the lady earlier!"

"I think by 9?" answered Rukia with I'm-not-really-sure tone.

"I see. So that means we still have an hour before curfew." Mikan said "That means we need to go back now. Because its already 8:30 and this will be closing at 9 and our curfew is 9:30!"

"I can't believe you think Mikan-chan!" said an amazed Rukia. Her eyes are even glittering. "With those little brain of yours."

Sakura just sighed. 'Whatever I do, this two will never listen to me. Their too stubborn' she thought. 'There they go again.'

The two start their bickering again. Sakura just laughed at her two stubborn friends. She looked at the clock at the wall and saw that it was almost closing time. She decided to go out the water and signaled that they need to go. The two nodded and stop their bickering. They went in the locker and wear the new clothes that they brought. They went out the bath house and said thank you to the lady.

"That was really fun!" said Sakura while stretching her arms.

"Let's go again there sometimes!" cheered Mikan running up to the front. She walked backwards and start chatting with her friends. Suddenly she felt something behind her and became frightened. "WAAAH! GHOST!"

"I'm not a ghost polkadots" said a familiar voice. They knew who it was, for he was the only one who calls Mikan 'polkadots'.

"WAAAAAH! NATSUME!" she ran behind Rukia and Sakura. She looked more frightened when she found out its Natsume. "W-w-what are you doing here? It's almost curfew! Maybe your meeting girls and--"

"Shut up polkadots. What are you whining about huh?" Natsume sounded annoyed

"Nothing" she murmured silently. She now stood beside Rukia and didn't bother to utter a word.

"Hey man, who's there?" asked Ichigo who appeared behind Natsume with someone familiar to the three girls, especially to Sakura. "Yoh! It's you guys. What are you doing here this late?"

Sakura can't reply. She was gawking at the boy beside Ichigo. She begun to flinched as one of her nerves popped. 'Now all my worries are back!' she thought angrily

"We just went to the onsen." Rukia replied blankly "How 'bout you guys?"

"Just strolling around." He answered honestly

"That's kinda weird hobby, strolling at night?" scoffed Rukia

"What are you gonna do about it, midget?" he smirked

"Nothing, strawberry" she turned to the boy beside her arguing partner "You, what's your name?" she asked coldly.

"Li Shaoran, you're interested?" he said proudly making Rukia scoff and Sakura cracked.

"What a confidence you got there! You really are one big stupid bastard!" Sakura shouted at his face "for your info Li Shaoran, my friend here is not even a little interested at your stupid looking face!"

"Really? How did you know? Maybe you're the one interested in me, klutz" he said coolly

"Oh, C'mon. Who would be?"

"Maybe just the half population of girls in this academy"

"Stop you're babbling, idiot"

"I'm not lying"

"You're not even studying here! How would they know you?"

"Well, I'll be seeing you in class on Monday, klutz."

"WHAT?!"

"Aren't you energetic? Don't worry; I'm not interested in you"

"You're too full of yourself, bastard!"

With that she walked out and brushed him off. Mikan hurriedly came after her. She stumbled on the ground that causes her things to scatter.

"Owieee" she touched the bruise on her knee. Her eyes we're watery and about to cry. Rukia helped her to get up and gather her things. But unfortunately, Natsume grabbed her brassiere and held it high. Her eyes we're now darted at her garment that was now in the hands of her mortal enemy.

"So tell me, what size is this?" he smirked and showed it to her. She quickly grabbed it from his hands and yelled at him

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, YOU PERVERT!!"

She ran while her tears are running down her face because of embarrassment. She held her garment tight in her hand. 'Damn you Hyuuga!' she curse him under he breath. She had catch up to Sakura and they went straight to their dorm. Rukia on the other hand was left behind.

"I think that's too much Natsume" said Ichigo watching the retreating form of Mikan.

"If you don't mind Hyuuga, I want you to apologize to her. That was really rude" said Rukia coldly while glaring at him. If glares could kill, he'll be dead by now. Her statement was not like favor but an order.

"Cheh. Whatever Kuchiki." Natsume walked off and signaled his friend to get going.

"Well, got to get going Rukia, sorry bout those two." Ichigo waved at her and walked pass by her "Night."

"Ah. Night to you to Ichigo" Rukia turned to her destination and went off. She was furious, she never really got angry on Natsume, it's just, this time it was too personal and really idiotic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, don't you think this kinda over board Natsume? I think Rukia's right. You should at least apologize to Mikan" Ichigo stated flatly "And Shaoran, what did you do to Sakura? She so not herself"

He was ignored by his two friends. He sighed and decided not to shut up. There was no point on talking with two pissed people. He was left behind but he didn't care. This was much better than feeling the tense the two have.

"Too much silence" Ichigo muttered to himself "I can bear with this. Ugh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they got to school earlier than anyone has expected. No one dared to get near them. They were surely not in the mood for screaming fans drooling over them. Everyone was given a cold stare by Natsume and Shaoran while Ichigo was just his normal self, having his permanent scowl on his face. One the other hand the girls was also not in the mood but they were not giving their classmates cold shoulder. They don't deserve that they thought. Only their mortal enemies must be treated like they were on Alaska.

When Narumi arrived they all got up and greeted him politely. Our ever energetic teacher was now standing in front, grinning.

"Okay class, today we will start the project that is needed to be done by pairs. I am the one who chose your partners so don't try complaining, okay!" Narumi said it in sweet voice but they can feel the threat behind his sweet talk. "This project is hard! So cooperate with your respective partners!"

"Ano, sensei, what is our project all about?" asked one student

"Oh, every pair is given different topic that they will research." He explained "I posted the pairing in the bulletin board. you can go check it out if you have time. Your topic is also there!"

"Hai" they all said in unison

When the class finished, everyone ran up to the board to see what will they be working on and who they will be working with. It was very crowded so Mikan, Sakura and Rukia can't get through. When they saw that it was slowly calming down they went to see the list.

"NO WAY!!" Sakura screamed wide eyed. She quickly walked out the room. Everyone gulped when they heard her said "I'll kill him."

The next scene was not very pleasant to. But she wasn't angry, she was furious. Mikan lost her energy as she studied closely the name. "I'm imagining aren't I? This couldn't happen. This shouldn't! Why of all people?" tears were stinging her eyes, it was pouring down without end. She looked like she was betrayed by the whole world. Well, what do you, she was. "IT COULDN'T BE NATSUME!!" she ran out the room crying her heart out. Poor Mikan.

"I see. So that's why they were like that." Said Rukia calmly. She was looking at the cause of the break down of her friends. "I can't believe Narumi. He's a big idiot. Well then, I think I know who my partner is." She sighed and ran her hands to her hair. When she found her name she looked up for her partner's name. 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. "I thought so. Well that's not bad.I think."

She followed her friends calmly. All eyes were darted on them, they just didn't notice. They were just surprised that Rukia didn't even flinched as she saw her partner unlike the two. Unknown to them, the three boys also was there. They decided to look at the listed because there was only one reason that those two were fired up.

"Jeez, what the hell is that gay-teacher thinking?" Natsume asked angrily "Dammit! He's such an idiot for pairing me with a stupid! Darn, fuck him."

"Woah! Bro, chill. Those words easily get out of your mouth huh?" He stood behind natsume and also looked up for him name "AHHH!" he shrieked. Natsume covered his mouth and frown.

"The hell Ichigo, are you trying to make my ears deaf?" Natsume snapped at his orange hair friend

"I'm paired with Rukia" he gulped. He was sweating. He can imagine a day with Kuchiki Rukia. One word can describe it, Hell.

"Isn't that great man? Its Kuchiki were talking here. You'll finish your work in no time without any whining. Unlike mine!" Natsume pointed out."But I don't think she'll be willing to be paired up with me though. Her stares or should I say glares are killing me"

"We don't get along" replied Ichigo.

"Well, as I can remember, you two are really close" he insisted "just a little bickering when you see each other."

"Well, sometimes. But she's angry at us for what happened last night" Ichigo said worriedly "I don't know"

"She's not angry at you. Only me and maybe him" he said pointing at Shaoran who was also reading the list, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Ichigo asked looking confuse at his friend.

"Nothing. I'm paired with that klutz." He explained. He ran his hands through his hair "this will be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Narumi-sempai!" Mikan whined. She kept on pulling Narumi's shirt.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, I really can't" Narumi said with apologetic look.

"But—" Sakura was cut by Narumi. His voice was more mature and in authority.

"No buts girls. Look, I don't like giving you special treatments. Everyone got their partners and you were the only one who complained. Don't you think it's unfair? Even Rukia-chan is not complaining" He explained making his point clear. "I'm really sorry, but as your teacher you need to follow my instructions, okay?"

They nodded at him with sad faces. He smiled gently at them and patted their heads. " I promise, this will be interesting. Just enjoy the company of your partners."

"How can we?" Mikan murmured "It's Natsume, for god's sake. And hers is the Li-guy!"

"No more whining! Just have fun, and get to know each other!" He cheered "you might experience something unexpected" he grinned. Rukia saw the glint in his eyes and smirked.

"So Narumi, what kind of 'unexpected' were you trying to say?" Rukia asked. She was leaning on the door frame. Eyes were focus on her grinning teacher.

"Nothing really" Narumi beamed "You know, this and that…"

a nerve popped out Rukia's forehead and threw the book on the chair beside her. She sure knew how his mind worked and now the images were running wild on her thoughts. That's bad. Very bad.

"PERVERT! NARUMI YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" yelled Rukia blushing "why would you think something like that would happen? I just don't get that head of yours! As if we're going to do that. What kind of teacher are you?"

"Huh? What? I don't get it." Said a confused Mikan who was watching the scene before her. "Why is he a pervert Rukia-chan?"

"Nothing Mikan" she coughed "Anyway, let's go."

"Oh, Okay" said Mikan happily forgetting the pair thingy from earlier.

"Haha. Rukia-chan sure knows that! Wanna talk about it sometimes?" teased Narumi. He sense she was uncomfortable with this topic

"I'm just sixteen Narumi! What are you trying to get in my mind?" Rukia argued.

"You're in the right aged to talk about the birds and the bees Rukia-chan!" he answered

"Ugh. I hate you!" She turned her back and got out the room grabbing Mikan and Sakura. "Look at this two, they're still clueless."

"I think I'll propose to the principal to have a se-" Rukia banged the door so that they will not anymore hear his stupid ideas. She released her grip to the two and sighed. "He's really stupid."

Mikan and Sakura just look at each other in confusion. They didn't understand a thing Narumi and Rukia was talking about. What about birds? And bees? They're only animals right?

"Rukia-chan what was that you're talking about?" asked Sakura curiously

"Yeah, why is the birds and bees are included? Is it about biology?" Mikan poked Rukia's back who suddenly jumped on her touch.

"Yeah" she sighed at her two very clueless friends. 'How can they be so clueless? Oh boy, well it is about biology, just a bit different. Haha' she thought.

"Ohhhh" they both nodded. Their mouth forms an 'O' as sign of understanding.

'Are they really this stupid?' Rukia thought. She smacked her forehead and closed her eyes.

* * *

_That's it! So how was it? This chapter was so different from what I planned. Haha . well, tell me your opinions, suggestions, correction, everything! Thanks. _

_Oh! Read my new story. Its entitled "My Life". I sucked at summaries so just read the first chapter! Haha. And tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks!_

_**.dai.**_


End file.
